Games typically involve a plurality of players, each of whom must perform a task or multiple tasks during their turns in the game. To provide an added level of excitement, some games require that a player perform the required tasks within a predetermined time period. The predetermined time period can be tracked or monitored by a simple clock mechanism. However, this may not provide an entertaining means for measuring or timing the predetermined time period in which a player must perform their task.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a game with an improved timer device that adds a level of excitement and/or entertainment to the game as well as a game or method for playing the game including the improved timer device.